


Late Into the Night

by callmebabydoll



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Leo honestly wants to see him happy, Mild Smut, Reader Is Not Corrin, Thirsty Marx | Xander, he's just a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabydoll/pseuds/callmebabydoll
Summary: Xander just wants to impress you with some pretty lighting, so who else to go to but his brother?
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Late Into the Night

Xander lifted his fist, preparing to knock on his brother's chamber door. His knuckles an inch away, it opened as the little prince rustled paperwork into a satchel. Leo looked Xander up and down in a glance.

"Xander? I'm assuming you need something?"

The crown-prince shifted his weight onto his right foot, a sign he was rather antsy, rarely seen by any.

"Correct. But, may we speak privately?"

Leo paused before answering, cradling his chin as if to think. The pause only made Xander's anxiety grow, not wanting to waste much time having to explain himself. His brother huffed.

"Perhaps. Just don't cut into my studies."

Sidestepping, he gestured Xander into his chambers, closing the heavy obsidian doors behind him. Leaning against them, he watched as his older brother seated himself on the edge of his bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He held his hand in his other over his lap.

"So, what can I do for you now?", Leo asked hastily.

"I understand that you are well versed in various types of magic, and that some can change one's environment. I can only assume you have magic that would, well, change the color of the lighting, so to speak."

Leo nodded, confirming what was already known.

Xander inhaled deeply, preparing himself for his own question.

"Could you bask my chambers in a purple lighting in the late hours of the night?"

"What for?", Leo asked, just as Xander had feared.

"That's a private matter, Leo.", he scolded.

Leo crossed his arms, a sneer on his face.

"I don't do anything without knowing what for, Brother.", Leo snapped back.

Xander looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs, something he never seemed to do. He extended his let's out, crossing them at the ankle. Struggling to gather his words and his heart, he looked up at Leo, who had begun tapping his foot impatiently, albeit rather dramatically. All he could was swallow his pride.

"There is... This girl...", he started, watching his brother lift a brow, his face changing in shade as he spoke, "I've been courting her for some time now. I feel that... She'd like something different than the average experience. I want to show her that I'm a man worthy of her affections."

Leo's mouth formed an 'o' shape at Xander's confession. He grappled for words, a reasonable reaction.

"By the Gods, Brother.. You've had a queen in mind and never bothered to tell a single one of us?"

Xander's gaze fell back to his lap, not wanting to answer anymore questions. Leo cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms.

"I suppose I can understand why, though. Elise and Camilla would provide nothing but distractions all the while you're trying to get her to accept a ring."

"Indeed.", Xander nodded, "So you'll offer your assistance, right?"

Leo shrugged, making Xander nervous again.

"Sure, it'd look bad on me to not help my own brother. Particularly where the queen-to-be is concerned."

~ Later, into the night.

Hurried footsteps in royal boots clicked like the second hand of a clock down the halls of Castle Krakenburg. The sound migrated towards the callous prince's office this time. Stopping, Xander, more anxious than before, grabbed the knocker and hit it against the door.

"Entry permitted.", Leo called from within.

Eagerly stepping into the room, the crown prince rubbed his hands together, failing to dispel the sweaty build up.

"15 more minutes Leo. She'll be here soon. I told her to go straight to my chambers upon arrival."

Leo nodded, digging through the nearest drawer and brandishing a tome with a purple velvet cover. Laying it on his desk, he opened it, flipping pages blindly, stopping abruptly and running his finger down the text.

Xander stood over his shoulder, craning his neck slightly to observe his methods. The handwriting was scribbled in a haphazard manner, showing that Leo had written the tome himself.

Whispering something unintelligible to himself, Leo pushed the book aside.

"It's done. Or at least it should be."

~ The clock ticks away slowly...

You navigated the seemingly endless halls, knowing the way to your lover's chambers, having visited him like this multiple times before. Finally at the massive doors which brandished knockers in the shape of a lion, its mouth agape, you excitedly rushed in.

Taken aback at first sight, the purple seemed to consume everything in the room, icing it in sultry professionalism. Despite this grand display, it wasn't quite right.

He wasn't at his desk, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, writing away. Not thumbing through his bookshelves, a hand on his hip. Not coming out of his bathroom, his waist loosely adorning a towel. He wasn't even laying on his bed, satin sheets draped casually over his genitals, like a Greek painting.

Your brows furrowed, but you knew he wouldn't let you down at all. Not for anything. He was truly a man you deemed worthy of your affections. You felt large hands clasp your shoulders. Familiar curls brushed your jaw, sending a hungry tremble through you. The teasing scent of rosewood and patchouli, his aftershave, hit you, making your mouth water.

"Isn't it beautiful, my princess?", he cooed into your ear.

You instinctively leaned back into him, sometimes wishing he could just open up and swallow your entire being whole. 

"As always, Xander. You couldn't ever disappoint."

The prince bit his lip at your praise, wondering how much more he could possibly warrant tonight. Turning you around to face him, he carefully waltzed you to his bed. Pushing you into a sitting position, he got on his knees between your legs, now sufficiently eye level with you. 

"Close your eyes, little princess."

Doing as you were told, you lightly puckered your lips, knowing all too well what such an order entailed, and what it could lead to. You could practically hear his smirk as he leaned in, kissing you oh so gingerly at first, like you were truly a princess. But sooner or later, the reserved prince would get touchy enough into worshipping you as a king would his queen. 

Cupping your cheeks, he pushed his mouth closer, hungrily, greedily, craving more, much faster than usual. Your tongues seemed to function in sync, sliding into each others mouths like two snakes, slithering over each other without worry or fear. Holding your position, you both allowed your tongues to slide around, pressing each other, rediscovering the feeling of so familiar a muscle. 

You slid your tongue over and around his teeth, taking in the contrast of them to his slick muscle. In response, Xander teasingly nibbled your tongue, earning a sly smile. The kiss sealed itself off, as Xander drew back, biting and sucking on your bottom lip. 

"You really missed me, yeah?", you teased.

"Way more than you'll know. It's just been far too long!", the crown prince exclaimed, putting his hands on your waist.

And with that, he pushed you back onto the bed, pulling your legs up and past him, above your head, but not enough to agitate your form. If he so much as made you wince, he wouldn't know what to do with himself anymore. What kind of suitor would he be? May as well propose without a ring if that were the case.

Pushing himself on top of you and into a mating press, he brought his lips back to you, grinding his clothed erection against your panties as he lifted your skirts up. He gripped your thighs tightly, kneading his hands into them like the cake they've always been to him. Reaching up with his dominant hand, he grabbed the low collar of your blouse, pulling it down, letting your breasts slip out, eyeing them with an intense desire.

"Yes... It's been far too long.. This entire castle is going to know what your screams sound like tonight."

Your face burned with a bright blush, never having heard him say something so vulgar before. He took your left nipple into his mouth, suckling it as if it were his only source of nourishment.

Suddenly, the room turned to darkness again, with the exception of the full moon filtering through Xander's curtains. Xander lifted off of you a bit, looking around.

"It doesn't matter!", you said, grabbing his jaw and bringing him back to you, "We can make love in the dark. Just you, me, and the moonlight."

"I love the sound of that, little princess."

~ What ever happened?

Leo was long gone, slumped over his desk, pens and books on the floor, the tome for tonight amongst them. His snoring was but a quiet whistle in the Nohrian night. Odin crept into his chambers, taking a moment to gaze upon his liege. He patted the wall, signaling for Niles to come in with the blanket he had prepared for the prince, draping it over Leo's shoulders. 

"Sleep well, milord.", Odin whispered.

"Xander's gonna be sleeping well tonight, that's for sure.", Niles remarked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for vibing with me


End file.
